A Sinister Plot For Revenge
by LadyCizzle
Summary: 13 years ago Carlton Lassiter killed someone for the first time since becoming a cop and the memory has haunted him forever. Now someone's out for revenge against him. Can Shawn save him in time or is all hope lost. Shassie,established relationship, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Thanks to the wonderful reviews on What's Read Behind Closed Doors, I built up the courage to post my other Psych story. It's AU so don't worry, there aren't any spoilers you have to worry about. Everyone is still the same except Shawn and Carlton have been together for a little over two months. Um... before I forget this is a SLASH story so for all you non-slash readers out there don't read the entire stoy and then give me a review about how much you despise slash. There is no gun to your hold making you read this story so if you don't like slash, don't read it. I promise I won't go fling myself off a building if you don't read it. Anyways, enough of my babbling I'm going to let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I, LadyCizzle, do not own any rights to the Psych universe whatsoever. If Steve or Frank have a problem with this story I would like Tim and James to come take me away and make me their prisoner.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_1995_

"You ready kid."

The young officer looked over at his partner and quickly nodded. It was his first field mission and for the twenty-five year old rookie, one of the most important in his career. Placing his gun in his holster, he gave another nod to his superior officer before pulling the latch and opening the car door.

"Now remember, Lassiter we do everything by the book. We don't know for certain if this guy is guilty so we need to make sure we follow every procedure."

The guy in question was a suspect for the murder of three young girls who been killed in less than a month. "I got it Mitchell, everything by the book."

Mitchell smiled at his partner and patted him on the back while they walked up to the house. It was a nice house, had to be since the man in question was also a well known doctor. Finally they made to the front door and stood in front of it, both taking deep breaths. "Let's do this then shall we."

Lassiter nodded and reached out his hand to ring the doorbell. When no answer came Lassiter turned back to his partner and shrugged before ringing it again. After the second ring the door was finally opened for them to see a small blonde hair boy open it.

"Can I help you?" the young boy asked when he saw the two policemen standing at his door.

Mitchell knelt down so that he and the young man were the same height, holding out his hand. "Hi, my name's Officer Mitchell," he smiled, "And this is my partner Officer Lassiter."

"My name's Robert but everyone calls me Bobby," the young boy politely answered back as he let go of Mitchell's hand.

"Well Bobby can you tell me if your father's home."

"Yeah he's here but he's in his study. He came home from work early really angry and--"

"Can I help you?"

The officers looked up to see a middle age woman, probably the doctor's wife, standing behind her son with her hands on his shoulders. Bobby saw his mother and immediately stopped talking.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am but we're looking for Dr. David Gibson."

"He's my husband, what do you want with him?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gibson but we really need to talk to your husband."

"Patricia, what's going on?"

Patricia turned around to see her husband nervously holding on to the stair rail. His brown hair was tousled everyone and his green eyes glared at the men at his door. A young girl, who looked around the age of eight, walked around her father and ran to her mother's side.

"Dr. David Gibson we need to take you downtown to ask you a few questions about the murders of Molly Sims, Latoya Davis, and Susan Wright."

"I don't know them."

"It's our understanding that all three woman were patients of yours and they came to see you recently in the last month."

"What I don't understand-

"Please sir, just come with us and answer a few questions," Lassiter pleaded with the man. There was something about the doctor that didn't seem right and Lassiter was ready to get the man to the police station as soon as possible. "We're not saying you did anything, we just need your help, that's all."

The man eyes shifted around the room as he stared at the officers and back at his family. His wife was now backed away from the door, his daughter clinging tightly to her legs and his son standing next to the police. Everyone, except the doctor, seemed to be confused by the events that were happening in front of them. "Okay then," David finally answered, defeated as he grabbed his coat that was hanging on the wall, "I'll go with you."

"Thank you sir,"

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Um…sure," Lassiter answered shrugged. They just wanted to question the doctor not arrest him for the simple reason they didn't have any proof that the man was responsible for the murders.

What happened next surprised both the officers and the occupants of the house. David walked over to his little girl and yanked her out of her mother's grasp. The little girl fell to the floor but not before hitting the corner of a table with a thump as her father wrapped his arm around his wife's neck.

"Elizabeth!" her mother screamed out as she watched her daughter fall to the floor unconscious, blood trickling down the side of her face. She reached out for the girl only to have her husband violently pull her back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade knife and held it firmly against his wife's throat.

Both officers realized the danger of the situation and pulled out their guns. Mitchell rushed into the house, Lassiter not far behind him but made sure that Bobby was behind him and out of danger.

"Dr. Gibson put the knife down!" Detective Mitchell screamed at the doctor who continued to hold the blade closer to his wife's neck. He moved as close as he possible could to the pair but David slide across the floor away from him.

"From where I'm standing officer's you have no room to make demands," David smirked, not releasing his hold on the blade.

Patricia at first struggled against the hold of her husband in an attempt to see about the well being of her daughter but soon stopped as David pressed the tip of the knife harder against her skin. "David what are you doing?" she cried out, eyes darting back and forth between her daughter and the police men.

"That the same knife you used to kill those women with," Mitchell sneered only to have David smirk in response, never denying his guilt.

"Hold still dammit and be quiet," he hissed at his wife Patricia, who was now on the verge of tears. She said nothing else out of fear of what was next to come. "Now back to my demands, I want you to move out of my way and let me through."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't,"

His hands were shaking as he tried to keep the gun steady. This wasn't like practice at the range, one wrong move and an innocent person could get hurt, or worse die. Lassiter had to make sure that didn't happen and to do that he had to be extremely careful. Making sure that Bobby was still behind, he crept forward until he was only a few feet behind his partner. "David," he whispered, as he walked as close as he could. "We don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt your wife."

"I don't want to kill her, not like I wanted to kill the others-"

"You killed those woman,"

"Don't look so shocked Officer Lassiter. You know I murdered them, that's why you're here. You're here to take me in but you can't because I've got my own bulletproof vest," he smirked, moving the knife away from his wife and waving it around in front of him. "And if you don't move out of my way I'll kill her."

"Then I won't come any closer but you have to promise to let your wife go."

"What about your partner?" David shouted, "Make him put his gun down."

"He can't do that-"

"Well two against one seems hardly fair," he replied back. "Make him lower his gun and step back or else my wife's blood is going to be on your hands."

"Mitchell do it," Lassiter demanded, not even stopping to think and even though he wasn't in charge.

Mitchell gave the rookie cop a look that could kill but never the less did it. No matter what he thought they needed to do what they could to keep the wife alive. He lowered the gun to the floor and slowly moved away from it keeping his trained eyes on David.

"Now David we did as you asked, you have to let your wife go. Now."

David smiled and cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking about Carlton's suggestion. Moments passed before he straightened it again and with a devious glare, shook his head no. Bringing his head closer, he whispered something in his wife's ear and kissed the side of her cheek.

He loosened his grip from around her neck and lowered the blade. Carlton, along with Officer Mitchell let the breath they were holding go at the sight of David letting his wife go, thanking God that no blood was shed.

David frowned as his wife reached out her hand towards Officer Mitchell. Before their hands could touch the middle age woman let out a piercing scream. After that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. David pulled his knife out of his wife's stomach and smiled as his wife fell directly into Officer Mitchell's arms.

It was then that sound seemed to be sucked out of the room. Carlton didn't noticed he fired until David raised his hand to touch one the bloodstain spots that were suddenly appearing on his shirt. His face distorted as warm blood, his blood, covered his hands. The bloody knife fell to the floor as the doctor stumbled backwards and onto the floor beside the knife. His breath quickened, his heart raced but it didn't stop him from smiling, looking over at his wife who was trying to breathe herself. Pride of his final kill shining in his eyes. With one final smiled, David winked at the rookie detective before his eyelids fluttered closed forever.

The sound of screaming at him to call an ambulance broke Lassiter out of his trance. He pulled his radio from his waist and requested for an ambulance and back-up before he bent down to check David's pulse. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find one but was surprised to see that Patricia was still holding on.

Everyone in the room was so preoccupied with what happened they didn't even notice Elizabeth was awake and witnessed everything, including the rookie detective firing three bullets into her father and her mother bleeding profusely . The image of her dead father was forever burned into her memory as fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

Hope this didn't turn anybody off. I really don't know what year Carlton became a cop so I kinda made the year up but it goes along with my story so, hey, what can you do. I won't tell you what happens in the next chapter but I will warn that it contains our favorite detective being...sike, you have to read and find out. If you like please review.

Until next time

Lady C

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I'm here to give you wonderful readers the second chapter of this story. It's a bigger hit then I thought. Like I said in the last chapter and in the preview this story contains slash, mild slash but still slash. Don't like, don't read but if you do like stories where are favorite detective gets hurt then this story is for you. Now for the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych but if I did you don't know what I would do to the show. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_2008_

The sounds of buzzing filled Carlton Lassiter's head as he reached over to turn off his alarm clock. Opening his eyes, his vision was slightly blurred as he threw back the sheets on the bed and slowly sat himself up. At six o'clock in the morning, he found himself still tired after a restless night of sleep. Sighing, he finally placed his feet on the floor and walked over to the bathroom to relieve himself.

The head detective arrived at the SBPD promptly at seven thirty after untangling himself from the sheets in his bed, taking a long shower, and getting dressed, which took almost an hour and a half to do. He even stopped by for coffee but still found himself arriving early to work. Sighing, he turned off his car and made his way inside the station. Carlton was surprised to find his partner Juliet already sitting at her desk filling out paper work. She looked up at him and immediately greeted him with a smile that could outshine the sun. "You're here early O'Hara."

"Thought I come in early and finish up my paper work. What are you doing here?"

Lassiter cringed at her response. She was even more perkier than her smile and it was starting to annoy him greatly "Couldn't sleep so I decided to come in early as well,"

Juliet noticed the dark rings around her partner's eyes and realized that he was right. The man appeared not to have slept at all in the past few days. "Wow Lassiter, did you get any sleep at all last night."

"As a matter of fact O'Hara I didn't," he growled, collapsing down into his chair. And it was true. After going to dinner and a movie, he was still about to call it a night well before midnight but still found it difficult to stay asleep.

"Late night."

"I wish."

Juliet looked at her partner worried but quickly brushed it off. Even if there was something wrong with Lassiter she would be the last person he would tell, well not exactly the last person but he still wouldn't tell her anything. "Well if you need anything-"

"Don't worry I won't."

"Don't be afraid to ask," she finished, choosing to ignore his interruption. She gave her partner one final smile before she walked back to her desk.

Lassiter let out a grueling sigh as he glared at the calendar on his desk. Tomorrow was the day he dreaded more than any other day in the year. "Thirteen years ago tomorrow I killed my first man," he thought to himself before burying himself in paperwork. It was the reason that he couldn't sleep. Ever since that day he managed to get the day off to drink himself into a stupor but this year he decided to do something different. He decided, once and for all, that he was no longer going to blame himself for what he'd done. It was time for him to let it go.

The morning past uneventfully for the detective which gave him plenty opportunity to finish up all the paperwork that he had yet to fill out. The time quickly passed and before he knew it, it was already time for lunch. Filling out his last sheet, he placed it in the folder at the same time Shawn and Gus walked through the door.

"Good afternoon Jules," Shawn greeted as both he and Gus walked over to her. "Gus and I were wondering if you would like to join us for a quesadilla down at the Taco Shack and if you're worrying about money, don't. Gus is treating us."

"What," Gus hissed, "I paid last time remember Shawn."

"Gus, what's a few dollars between friends."

"A lot when said friend's tab is over three thousand dollars."

"Like a said, a few dollars," Shawn smirked, sitting himself on the front of Juliet's desk. "So what to you say, tu quieres una quesadilla."

Juliet smiled at Shawn's pathetic excuse of an accent but decided that Mexican wouldn't be a bad idea for lunch, "Si senor, a quesadilla sounds lovely," she laughed. "But if you don't mind, could you get off my desk, I still have some work to finish."

"What is up with you cops and work?"

"That's what people with occupations do Spencer, they work," Everyone looked to see Lassiter glaring down at them. His eyes were glazed and his hands were full of folders. "Unlike some people who don't have a job."

"Last time I checked Carly, I have a perfectly good job as the Santa Barbara Police's Department Head psychic."

"That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Oh really. Then tell me detective, how many cases in your hands have I helped solve."

"That's not the point"

"Keep telling yourself that Lassiter."

Carlton growled and glared at Shawn, who continued to smile, one final time before walking away from the three of them.

"Shawn why do you always do that?" Juliet hissed at the psychic once Carlton was out of sight and the three of them were alone once more.

"Do what?"

"Push Lassiter's buttons. You know, one of these days he's going to snap and your face going to end up on the back of a milk cartoon."

"Don't worry, Shawn and I have already packed for the day we have to leave town when Lassiter decides to kill him."

"Come on guys, I'm just kidding," Shawn smiled at his two friends. When they continued to glare at him he realized that they weren't going to let up until he did something nice for the detective. "Fine, you know what, if it means that much to you I'll go find Lassie and apologize."

"You're going to apologize," Juliet asked suspiciously. Shawn and apologize didn't exactly go in the same sentence.

"Yeah Shawn you don't apologize to like…anybody,"

"That's not true Gus I apologize to you all the time."

"Name one time Shawn?"

"The other day when I accidentally tripped you and you fell down the stairs."

"It doesn't count Shawn if the accident was intentional. In fact, it makes that entire sentence an oxymoron."

"An oxymoron, dude what are you," Shawn snorted at his best friend at the same time he slid off Juliet's desk. "Look I'm going to tell ole Lassie-pants that I'm sorry and then the three of us can go to Taco Shack."

"Shawn-"

"Gus don't worry, I'll be back."

The junior detective and the pharmaceutical rep watched their friend hurry to go find Lassiter and each hoped that he would come back in one piece.

* * *

Shawn's search for Lassiter didn't even last an entire minute when he felt himself suddenly being pulled into an empty interrogation room, the door locking behind him as soon as he enter. He turned around quickly only to be engulfed into a kiss. Shawn didn't waste anytime responded to the kiss as soon as the lips were placed on his.

"What took you so long?" Lassiter growled after they pulled away from each other breathless.

Shawn groaned from the absence of Lassiter's lips on his. "If you wanted me to follow you Lassie-face you should have said something. I may be psychic but I can't read minds."

"You think you're so smart don't you."

"Made a 1450 on my SAT's but that's a story for another day."

"I take that back, you're nothing more than a smart ass."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Shawn smiled back as he kissed his boyfriend one more time. For two and a half months, the detective and pseudo-psychic decided to stop tiptoeing around each other and finally give into their feelings. It would be an exaggeration to say that since that fateful night it's been a world wind romance because it wasn't. It was just two men taking a potential serious relationship slow; which was the way both men wanted it to be.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"I would but I promised Gus I would hang out with him tonight, you know to do best friend stuff."

"Which probably includes ordering pizza and watching The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles, right."

"Dude Anthony Michael Hall totally rocks," Shawn hissed at his boyfriend. "And just because you don't like those movies doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade of 80's classics-"

Lassiter knew that Shawn could go on and on about his love for everything eighties so he did the only thing he could to shut him up. He pulled the younger man closer and pulled him into another passionate kiss. The sounds of Shawn moaning only enticed the detective more as he pulled him even closer and Shawn wrapped his arms around his neck.

The two finally pulled away, breathless and just stared at each other. "So," Shawn was the first one to speak when he finally caught his breath, "Want to grab some lunch with me and Gus. The place we're going is muy bien or so I've been told, plus I heard that they give out tiny sombreros in their drinks instead of umbrellas.

"As much as I would enjoy the company with you and Mr. Guster I think I'll pass."

"Jules is going with us too and it's not like Gus doesn't already know about us. If that's what you're worried about then you shouldn't be."

"You told Guster about us. I thought we agreed to keep it a secret for a while."

"No I didn't tell him, he figured it out on his own," Shawn replied nonchalantly. "Who do you think I would go to whenever I had dreams about a very sexy Irishman in my bed. It's wasn't my dad."

Carlton rolled his eyes as he continued to rest his forehead on Shawn's. "It's not that it's just-"

"You don't anyone to know about us-"

"Spencer shut-up, this isn't about that. I just have a lot of work to finish, that's all." Carlton reassured Shawn. "So I'm going to skip lunch but I wouldn't mind if you brought me something back."

"One beef fajita for my very beefy boyfriend."

"Spencer."

"Yeah."

"Get out of here," Lassiter ordered the young man. Shawn backed away, and winked at him before he walked out. Lassiter smiled as he straightened up his tie and waited a few more seconds before walking out of the room himself.

By the time Lassiter walked out of the room Juliet, Gus, and Shawn were making their way out of the building. Even though Shawn was surrounding by people he still managed to wink in Lassiter's direction before wrapping his arm around Gus.

* * *

She stood outside the police station and watched as people entered and exited. It had become a hobby of hers for the last few weeks, watching and waiting. Not because she liked to people watch, no she only had one specific person in mind. Detective Lassiter. For three weeks, she'd been watching every single move the man made and everyone he was around on a daily basis. That included his partner Juliet O'Hara and the man who'd been sharing his bed every other night, Shawn Spencer, also known as the department's head psychic. She was walking away when she suddenly found knocking into her causing her purse falling out of her hands and everything in it hitting the pavement.

A smile appeared on her face when she realized who was standing in front of her. It turned out to be Detective Lassiter's partner herself and the secret boyfriend coming out of the police station along with African-American male that always seemed to show up whenever there was a new case. She could safely assume that the man was a very close friend of Shawn's.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shawn apologized as he dropped to the ground and immediately began picking up all the items that fell out of the purse, "I should've been paying attention-"

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, dropping to her knees and picking up her things as well. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"A pretty lady like you doesn't need to apologize for anything."

She laughed, not at the man but at his friends who were now rolling their eyes at him. Tucking back a stand of her red hair that was in her face, she finished picking up her things off the ground. With the help of Shawn, she was able to finish gathering her things back into her purse.

"Thank-you for your help Mr.-"

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn finished for her, "And this is my friend Jules and my other friend Knick Knack Patty Whack, but you can just call him Gus."

"I'm Eliza, nice to meet you," she smiled at the three of them, extending her hand for Shawn to take. If they only knew that, she already knew much about them, too much. "All of you,"

"I believe the pleasure was all mine," Shawn seductively whispered as he kissed the back of her hand, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Gus. Shawn had a feeling it was because he was supposed to be in a committed relationship but he could also be very hungry as well.

She stared at them for a few more seconds before finally removing her hand "Well I guess I better let you get back to what you were doing,"

"We were just on our way to the Taco Shack, you could come with us if you wanted too," Shawn suggested.

"Shawn!"

"Not for me dude for you. I know how you love the red heads."

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own dates Shawn," Gus hissed in his best friend's ear, "I don't need your help but you are more than welcomed to come," turning his attention from Shawn and back to Eliza.

"I thought you didn't need my help."

"I don't, I'm just trying to be polite while you were just trying to show off,"

"Excuse me gentlemen but I really have somewhere else I have to be."

"Alright then," Shawn shrugged, "Maybe next time."

"Maybe."

Eliza smiled one final time and waved the trio off as they made their way down the street. She watched until they were out of sight before she pulled a tattered photo out of her back packet. A black and white photo of a much older Detective Lassiter laughing with his colleague and oblivious to everyone around him. If he only knew that in a matter of hours, his life as he knew it would be over. That the moment she'd been waiting for the last thirteen years was finally going come. Eliza aka Liz was finally going to have revenge on the man that killed her parents.

She snarled slightly as she folded the photo and placed it back in her pocket.

* * *

Once again thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up next Monday so until then you have to savor this chapter.

Until next time,

Lady C

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I know, I know, this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but something came up. Not posting was never part of my plan but things got away from me and I couldn't help it. Please keep your stones in your pockets and enjoy the newest chapter of this story. Like I said before contains slash and if you don't like don't read and please don't bitch about how much you hate slash. If you hate it, don't read it. Now for the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Are you happy now Steve and USA, are you happy now!!!**

**Now on to Chapter Three**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

After lunch the day seemed to past faster for Carlton then he previously thought. Shawn, true to his word, brought him back lunch although it was not the beef fajita he promised. Instead, it was hoagie sandwich from his favorite sandwich shop. The lunch alone was enough to make Lassiter smile for the remainder of the day.

Finally, the clock struck eight o'clock and Lassiter's day at work was finally over. The day had been draining and mixed with last night sleeping disaster so all the head detective wanted to do was to curl up in bed and go to sleep for the next few days. At least that way he wouldn't have to think about what happened thirteen years ago tomorrow. He looked up to see Juliet gathering her things as well and making her way towards him.

"Hey Carlton, just wanted to let you know that I'm going home for the night."

"Hot date," Lassiter asked, standing up himself and slipping on his jacket. He grabbed his keys and the two of them made their way out of the station for the evening.

"If you consider watching a movie and eating a pint of cookie dough ice cream a hot date, then yeah I got one."

"Since you put it that way I don't."

Juliet scoffed, playing pushing Carlton's shoulder when the two of them finally made it outside. "Well I don't see you with anyone so you can't judge me," she pouted as the two of them arrived at her car. It had been someone of a ritual that when the two of them left at the same time Carlton would always walk her to her car. Juliet thought he was being a gentleman but Lassiter did it as a safety precaution. Juliet may have been a police officer but she was still a woman and that made her a target for predators.

"Just because I don't tell you about my personal life O'Hara doesn't mean I don't have anyone."

Juliet stopped getting in her car and looked back at her partner in shock, "You're dating someone," she asked, surprised.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling you."

"Why not," she whined, "We're partners, and we're supposed to share everything."

"About cases yes but not about my personal life," Carlton replied sternly. Juliet was the last person he wanted to know about him and Shawn. The news would spread faster than a California wildfire if Juliet found out. She would also find it cute and romantic, another reason to keep her out of the loop.

"Not even a little information like how you two met."

"Goodnight O'Hara," Lassiter smirked as he began walking away to his car.

"You might as well tell me now because sooner or later I'm going to find out," she yelled across the parking lot as her partner continued to walk towards his car. She waited until he was in his car before she got inside her own, squealing in excitement as she closed her door. Carlton Lassiter, head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, was seeing someone and it was her job to find out who. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

She stood outside the house, ready and poised for what was about to happen. Her time for revenge had finally arrived and she was going to make sure that she took it. Sliding the black gloves on, she punched her fist though the window and opened it up. Glass lied shattered around her as she pushed open the window and crawled inside. She shook off any glass that may have gotten on her and checked her pocket to make sure her needle was still in there. When she felt that, it was still there a warm smile spread across her face. It wouldn't be long before the detective came home and she was going to be ready. Hiding in the shadows, she took her position and waited.

Lassiter was happy to finally arrive home. After he left the station, he called Shawn only for his call to go straight to voicemail. He figured that Shawn phone was probably dead since he broke the charger two days ago and refused to by another one. Not that he didn't know Guster's number he simply decided to call it a night and talk to Shawn tomorrow. Instead, he went to his favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered take out.

He got of his car and walked to his front door only to stop in his tracks. The evidence of shattered glass was the first thing he saw when he walked up to his doorstep. Dropping the take-out on the ground, he pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door.

"If someone's in this house they need to show themselves," Lassiter yelled, walking inside. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as waves of nervousness flowed through his system. His finger poised on the trigger, he continued to walk further into the house checking around the corners. "I'm warning you I have a gun and will shoot if necessary," he yelled out again but no one appeared. Gun still raised, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and tried to dial out when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

He fell, along with his phone and gun, to the floor with a thump, completely unconscious, never seeing his attacker while she stood over him smiling. Dropping the vase to the floor, she picked up the fallen cell phone and threw it against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces before pulling the needle out of her pocket and squeezing the bottom of it. Once she was sure there weren't any air bubbles, she bent down, stuck it into his neck, and didn't pull it out until it was empty before throwing it to the floor. The sedative, like the one at the hospital, was powerful enough to keep him asleep until morning.

* * *

Juliet arrived at the station ten minutes after eleven to find a few people in the department in dismay. Chief Vick was outside her office standing next Lassiter's desk with a worried look on her face. She placed her bag down on her desk before walking over to her boss. "Hey Chief, what's up."

"Have you seen or heard from Detective Lassiter at all this morning," she asked, completely ignoring Juliet's question.

"No I haven't," Juliet replied, shaking her head, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just he isn't here yet and he hasn't call either. It's not like him to be late."

"Maybe he overslept. Maybe he overslept because he had a very late night last night if you know what I mean."

"No Detective O'Hara I don't know what you mean," Karen answered her officer, confusion all over her face.

Juliet smiled as she cautiously looked around the room. Seeing that it was crawling with too many people, she grabbed Vick's arm and began pulling her into her office. Once they were inside, she quickly closed the door and closed all the blinds.

"O'Hara would just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Okay, calm down. Last night, as Carlton and I were leaving, he all but told that he was seeing someone. I think that could be the reason he's late, especially if he had a very late night if you know what I mean."

"Hold up, wait a minute, Detective Lassiter is seeing someone," Karen asked, amazed, "As in actually seeing someone."

"Yep."

"And he told you this?"

"Well not in so many words but he didn't have too. I mean have you seen how laid back he's been for the past few weeks. When's the last time you've seen him yell at Buzz?"

Chief Vick grabbed her chin and tried to remember the last time her head detective lashed at any one in the department. She couldn't think of the last time it happened and it ended up bring a smile to her face. "I can't believe Carlton is dating someone."

"I know," Juliet shrieked as she clapped her hands together. "But you can't tell Carlton that I told you. He already thinks I'm a blabbermouth and I don't want to prove him right."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you Chief."

Karen nodded as Juliet thanked her one more time before leaving out of the office. She smiled and sat down in her chair at the same time the phone began to ring. "Chief Vick's office," she answered after the first ring.

"Chief, it's Shelton."

"Hello Officer Daniels, I was just about to call you," Karen had ordered the rookie cop to go to Detective Lassiter's home to make sure that he was okay. After what O'Hara had just told her she felt stupid for feeling so worried about a very grown man. "If this is about Detective Lassiter you don't have to check on him."

"That's why I'm calling ma'am," the officer replied.

Karen sat up in her chair when she noticed the trembling in the man's voice. Something was wrong, her gut was telling her so, "What wrong Daniels?"

"I think something has happened to Detective Lassiter."

* * *

Shawn entered the Psych office with an extra pep in his step. After night of watching movies and pizza Shawn was full of energy. He had so much energy that he actually woke up early than usual and went to his favorite smoothie shop, purchasing him and Gus fruit smoothies. Skipping into the shop, he wasn't surprised to find Gus already there, sitting behind the desk, and talking on the phone.

"Well if it isn't Gus, my second favorite person or thing in the world. Second only to the pineapple but before my love of action figures."

"Shawn we need to talk," Gus said abruptly, placing the phone on the hook and looking up at him.

"Come on Gus, if this is about what I said last night I'm sorry. I was just having a hard time sleeping without my Lassie-face being next to me. I swear, no more talks about what Carly and I do in the boudoir."

"No that's not why we need to talk-"

"Good because I thought that you might still be upset so I got you something. I bring you a smoothie in all it's strawberry banana glory," Shawn smiled as he interrupted Gus placed the smoothie on the desk while he sipped out of his own pineapple one. His smile faded at the sight of his friend not even looking at the drink but leaving his eyes on him. "What, do I have smoothie on my face?" he asked, immediately reaching up to wipe his face.

"Shawn you don't have smoothie on your face, we have to leave for the police station right now," Gus whispered as he stuffed his belongings in his pocket and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Do we have a case, was that the chief on the phone?"

"No it was Jules, she needs us to come in as soon as possible."

"Gus," His stomach began to twist into knots as all sorts of thoughts swirled through his head, all ending on the same person. He looked at his friend and felt as though he's friend was somehow reading his mind. "Gus…please

"It's Lassiter," Gus finally replied. "He's missing."

His hold on the cup disappeared as the floor soon became covered in pineapple smoothie. Shawn couldn't find any words to say as Gus grabbed his elbow and the two of them rushed out of the building.

* * *

Sharp pain radiated through his body as his eyes fluttered open only find himself still surrounded by darkness. He could feel the itchy cloth tightly around his eyes Carlton's body ached as he tried to pull himself up but realized that he couldn't do that either. He couldn't see anything but knew that his hands were currently tied to something.

His body stiffened at the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming close to wherever he seemed to be. He stopped struggling against whatever was holding him back and turned towards the direction of the sound.

"I see someone's finally awake," the voice cooed as they came closer to him.

He recognized the voice alone of being that of a woman, a woman that he didn't seem to know. If he didn't know her what would possess her to do what she was doing. There were only a few reasons he could think of, either she was working for someone or she had the wrong person. Either way he needed a way out. "Where am I?"

"Where you are shouldn't be your biggest concern right now detective I assure you."

"Okay then, who are you?"

"The name's Liz and that's all you need to know."

Liz, he thought to himself. The name didn't sound familiar either leaving Lassiter wondering who this person was. "Do you know who I am?" Lassiter growled, hoping the woman would slip up and tell him something about her.

"No, I just go around kidnapping people for the fun of it," Liz replied sarcastically, walking over closer to the bed until she was inches away from the bedridden detective, "Detective Carlton A. Lassiter, head detective of the SBPD but your true dream is to be chief one day," she whispered in his ear. "Your partner's name is Juliet O'Hara and you're having a secret relationship with the department psychic or Shawn as you like to call him whenever the two of you are alone."

"Been following me have you."

"Oh yes, for the past few weeks which is quite a shock to me since you're detective and you didn't even noticed."

"Well if I knew I was going to be kidnapped and chained to a bed I would have paid more attention to the psychopath following me."

"Your humor doesn't appease me at all detective," she smiled, a deep growl in her voice, "In fact, it's pissing me off. Maybe I should pay your boyfriend a visit, I mean, he has to know you're missing by now," Liz smirked as she sat on the edge of the bed. "He's probably so worried about you that he wouldn't even see me coming."

"Stay away from him," Lassiter growled, struggling against the restraints. "You go anywhere near Shawn and I swear to God-"

"You'll what detective, kill me. In case you haven't noticed you're the one handcuffed to a bed so I think it would be pretty hard for you to come anywhere near me. So, if I want to chop your boyfriend into tiny pieces and serve him to you on a silver platter there is nothing you can do to stop me," she spat at Lassiter, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking him back. "Now try to be a good boy while I leave and think of different ways to make you suffer.

She let go of the detectives hair, pushing his head to the side in the process. Liz was trying her best to restrain herself, not wanting to kill the detective right away. She put too much time and effort into capturing him and she was going to make sure the rest of his days were filled pure and utter misery before she ended his life.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out another needle filled with a liquid sedative and jabbed it into the side of the detective's neck. "Now I don't know about you but all this conversation has made me hungry," she smiled when she pulled it out. "I think I'll go make us a few sandwiches. Hope you like peanut butter and mint jelly." she laughed. During her weeks of following the detective she learned that he was deathly allergic to mint. Just a small sample of it caused his throat to swell up and his airway to become blocked. The image alone caused her to smile.

Carlton's eyes widen in horror at Liz's food choices. She knew about his allergy to the herb and was going to do whatever she could to make him suffer for something he'd done. If only he could remember what it was. "Why are you doing this to me?" Carlton yelled, or tried to as he words came out slurred, before Liz had a chance to walk out of the door. He needed to know what he was being punished for.

"You destroyed her life and it's up to me to make you pay."

Nothing more was said as Lassiter listened to Liz open the door and walk out of it, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts and his undesired need to sleep.

* * *

So there's that chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes my day brighter to know that people actually appreciate my work. The next chapter will be up a few days earlier to make up from posting late. Hope that makes you all feel better. Until next time,

Be Breezy,

Lady C

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Now this is one post that I can say it late not because of me, it was because of the site. It had a glitch in it and it keep me from posting Sunday and Monday which I tried to do numerous times. I'm happy that it's up now and I get to post and to make up for it I will post the second chapter tomorrow if everything goes right with the site. Contains slash so if you don't like don't read and please don't bitch about how much you hate slash. If you hate it, don't read it. Now for the disclaimer

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Enough said  


* * *

  
**

**Now on to Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

Gus and Shawn made it to the police department in record time, breaking every speed limit they could without getting caught. Both men rushed inside as Juliet herself was coming out. Shawn quickly stood by her side, "Jules what happened to Lassie," he puffed, completely out of breath and leaning on Gus for support.

"We don't know Shawn," Juliet answered glumly. "When Carlton didn't come in this morning the chief sent someone to his house to make sure he was okay. The officer got there and saw the front window was smashed so he went inside and that's when he saw it."

"Saw it, what did he see."

"There was blood on the carpet, lab's testing it but we think it belongs to Carlton and his cell phone was smashed. Carlton's car was in the drive way but he's disappeared. We think…we think he's been kidnapped."

"Oh my God," Gus whispered, looking over at his grief stricken friend. "Who would want to kidnap Lassiter?"

"Quite a few people," Juliet replied. "He's a cop, he puts bad guys behind bars and sometimes those bad guys get out and want to kill the person responsible for making that happen."

"Well that's not going to happen with a dashing guy like me on the case. What can I do?"

"I'm heading over to his place right now. I was hoping that you would come with me, maybe you can get a psychic reading help us find out what happened to him."

"Of course Jules, you don't even have to ask."

Gus nodded his head in agreement and the three of them made their way to Detective O'Hara's car. The ride to Lassiter's place was short and they soon found themselves outside Carlton's house.

The front of the house was covered with police cars and roped off with yellow tape. Juliet and Gus wasted no time ducking underneath the tape and walking inside. Shawn on the other hand needed to take a few deep breaths before walking inside the home

"Davis, I need an update."

"It's either a burglary gone bad or a kidnapping and since nothing appears to be stolen we're going with kidnapping.

"Any witnesses?"

"I got a few guys out questioning the neighbors but so far no one's seen or heard anything. The forensic guys finished dusting and a few prints were found throughout the house. We should get the results back in a couple of hours."

"Did you find a note or anything at all?"

"I'm sorry Detective O'Hara but we didn't find anything." the officer sighed, "Hopefully the prints will be able to tell up something."

Juliet closed her pad and rubbed the officer on the arm. "Don't worry," she smiled, moving her hand away from him, "We'll find him."

"I hope so, before it's too late."

She flashed the officer another sincere smile as he walked out of the room leaving her, Gus, and Shawn alone.

* * *

Shawn opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to say anything. All he could think about was Carlton and what he could possibly be going through. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Gus snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Shawn you alright."

He blinked a few times before shaking all the bad thoughts out of his head, "I'm fine Gus," he replied, pushing Gus's fingers out of his face.  
Gus gave his friend a sympathetic look and placed his a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew that Shawn was trying his best to hide how he was really feeling but Gus knew, he always did and right now he knew that Shawn was two seconds away from a break down. "You sure," he asked his best friend again.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Good because we're going to need your help if we want to find Carlton."

Shawn nodded his head in response and quickly scanned his eyes around the room. The police and forensic people had already been through the entire house leaving Shawn scared that he wouldn't be able to find anything. He was scared until he saw something stuck to the bottom of the sofa. Squinting his eyes a bit more he was able to tell that it was a strand of hair, a long strand of red hair. Carlton didn't allow many people in his home and since he nor Shawn had red hair it had to belong to the kidnaper.

Grabbing the side of his head, he pushed himself into Gus who fell into Juliet. "Shawn what the hell!"

"I think the spirits are trying to tell me something." Shawn shouted as he began moving back and forth in the room. "Oh yes, the flood gates are opening up for me and I'm going in." Shawn continued to run around the room in hopes that he was giving Juliet a good fake show. "I'm seeing a boat stranded on an island. Is it alone, no, there are people there."

"People, what people?"

"The Professor, Gilligan, Mary-Ann-"

"You see the characters from Gillian's island," Gus asked confused. He didn't know why he asked, he should have been used to Shawn antics by now.

"I'm missing something," Shawn, ignoring Gus as he jerked and began moving around in a circle as fast as he could. "Ruby red, strawberry shortcake, Gingersnap, Ginger!" he shouted falling down on the floor. "The person has red hair. Long flowing but probably dyed red hair."

"Good, this is good," Juliet squealed as she pulled out her notepad and began writing in it. "Is the suspect a man or a woman."

"A female," Shawn judged by how long the hair strand was. It could belong to a man but it was more than likely that wasn't the case. "A female with red shoulder length hair."

"Anything else,"

"Sadly no," Shawn replied, reaching out to Gus for him to help him up. "The spirits stopped talking to me."

"It doesn't matter this is good, really good," Juliet smiled as she reached for her cell phone. She when the same officer from before came back inside and tapped her on the shoulder. "What's up Davis?"

"Detective O'Hara, there's someone out here you may want to talk to you. She may have information on the case."

She nodded and slipped her phone back in her pocket. She waved for Shawn and Gus to follow her and officer Davis outside. They walked outside to see another officer standing across the street with a Lassiter's neighbor. The neighbor turned out to be an older woman, probably in her early sixties, with short gray hair and black rimmed glasses. She reminded Shawn of a old lady that used to live next door to him and knew everything that happened in the neighborhood, especially when it came to him.

* * *

The four of them walked across the street towards the neighbor who immediately smiled. "Are you the ones that I should talk to?" she asked as the other officers walked away.

"Yes ma'am," Juliet answered. "My name is Detective O'Hara and this is Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. We're with the SBPD and we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Mr. Lassiter is a nice man, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you Miss-"

"Actually Mrs. Harris, Debra Harris. I would introduce you to my husband but he away on a fishing trip."

"Okay Mrs. Harris did you happen to see anything last night around the time of the kidnapping?"

"Did it happen after nine o'clock?"

"We believe it did, why?

"Because if it happened after nine o'clock then I was already in the bed."

"Well if you were already in already then what is it you want to tell me?"

"I don't know if this means anything but a few days ago I was coming home from the store when I noticed a black Honda Civic sitting outside the detectives house." the old lady replied. "I know a car sitting outside someone's home is nothing but I thought it was suspicious that someone was outside his home."

"Why did you think it was suspicious?"

"Not trying to sound rude but Detective Lassiter usually doesn't have many people over at his house, well not until recently that is but that's none of my business."

Shawn noticed that the old lady was staring at him when she said that and tried his best to hold back his blush while Gus choose that moment to snicker. Juliet looked over at the two of them confused, mentally scolding them before quickly turned her attention back to the witness. "Did you see the person in the car?"

"No I'm sorry I didn't. They drove off as soon as I came back outside for the rest of my things but the next day they came back."

"They came back."

"Yes, in the same car and did the very same thing, just sat outside the house. This time I got a good look at the person."

"Really."

"Yes, she had her window rolled down so I was able to get a good look at her."

"Wait she, so the driver was a woman?" Gus asked.

"That's what I said didn't I," Debra snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "Like I said, the driver was a woman and she looked as though she was in her early twenties. Oh, and she also had medium length red hair but it was tied in a ponytail."

Shawn internally did a victory dance at the old woman's description of the kidnaper. It was same person he describes with a bit more. "Did you see anything else?" he asked gleefully, "Eye color, facial features, anything that could help us."

"I'm sorry I didn't. She was wearing sunglasses and her head was turned sideways," Debra answered, "But I did noticed that she had a small scar on her left temple."

"A scar."

"Yes a scar but it was a small one, like she got it when she was younger or something."  
Juliet smiled as she continued to write down everything Mrs. Harris was saying. Earlier in the case she didn't want to get her hopes up but thanks to the nosy neighbor she might be able to solve the case soon.

"There's one more thing, as the car drove off the second day I took the liberty of writing down the license plate number, just in case she was up to something."

The group couldn't hold back their joy as the older woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. Opening it, Juliet realized that this was the break they needed. "Thank you so much Mrs. Harris," she smiled. "We can put an APB out on the car immediately and with everything you've just given us we'll be able to solve this case soon, hopefully before it's too late."

"I know this probably is against the rules but if you find out anything could you call me?" she sincerely asked. "I know I don't know Mr. Lassiter that well but he was always such a gentleman, helping me when my husband goes out of town. I just want to know if he's okay."

Shawn reached out and grabbed the older woman by the hand. "I promise, you will be the first person I call when we found out something," he promised, lightly squeezing her hand.

Debra smiled back at the young man. She'd seen Shawn a few times together with the detective and thought he was a nice enough gentle. He had to be if Mr. Lassiter was bringing him home occasionally. "Thank you Mr. Spencer."

"Come on Shawn we need to get down to the station and search the DMV records," Juliet reminded him, "The faster we do this the faster we find Carlton."

Shawn looked over to see Juliet pulling on his shirt and nodded as let go of Debra's hand and followed Juliet and Gus to the car. The doors slammed before him as they drove off back to the station. "Please hold on Carlton," Shawn pleaded over and over again as they drove off.

* * *

Carlton woke up a second time, another headache pounding in the back of his head, when he felt a stinging pain on the right side of his face. "What the hell-"

Liz slapped the detective again and smiled when he cried out in pain. "I don't think your mother would approve of that type of language."

"No," Carlton slurred as he tried to pull himself up, "But that doesn't make you any less of a bitch."

"You keep that up and I'll kill you faster than I planned too."

"Look, I don't know who you are or what I've done to you but when they find you, and they will, I promise you it won't be pretty."

"Now is that anyway to talk to the woman who brought you lunch like I promised."

"I'm not eating anything you give me."

"But Carlton, you need to keep up your strength for all the things I plan to do to you," Liz purred as she grabbed a sandwich from the tray she plate she brought into the room. True to her word she made the detective a sandwich covered in mint jelly.

Suddenly he felt the bed shift and the weight of a body sit on top of him. "Get off me," he yelled as Liz grinded her hips against him.

"For the last time, you can't tell me what to do when you're the one tied to bed," she whispered in his ear as she moved her hips again and brought the sandwich in front of him.

"I'm not eating that," Lassiter hissed as she put the sandwich close to his face. The smell of the mint alone felt him feel as though his throat was closing up, something that would happen if he even ingested a tiny bit of it.

"You don't have a choice." she replied, placing the sandwich in her hand down and picking up another piece and placing the sandwich directly on his lips. She couldn't contain her excitement as she watched the detective twitch underneath her. If he only knew that the sandwich she was currently holding had grape jelly instead of mint. "Now stay still or else I'll make you."

Carlton ignored her threat, continuing to keep his mouth tightly closed while moving his head back and forth to keep Liz from putting the dangerous sandwich in his mouth. Carlton thrashed around again, hoping to throw the crazy woman off of him when a sharp pain radiated through his leg causing him to scream. He could feel warm liquid flow down his leg as it seeped through the pants that he was wearing. It was at that moment he'd realized that Liz stabbed him in the thigh. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't help the tears that were rolling down the side of his face.

Liz took the opportunity to stuff the sandwich into Carlton's mouth before moving from on top of him. Using her hand, she held his mouth closed, forcing him to chew, and didn't move it until he swallowed it. "See, was that so hard." she cooed as she moved her hand off Carlton's mouth and slid it down to his leg. She stopped when she reached the knife she'd just rammed into his leg and wrapped her hands around the handle.

"Please…" Carlton chocked as he swallowed the sandwich. He realized that the sandwich had grape jelly only after he swallowed it. Liz had been bluffing when she said she was going to feed him but she hadn't been about finding a way to make him stay still. "Tell me what I did."

"And ruin all the fun we're having I don't think so."

"If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"As much as I hate you detective I don't want to kill you just yet," she smirked, quickly pulling the knife out of Carlton's leg, pretending not to hear him hiss as she did. She wiped some blood off of the knife and smeared it across Carlton's face, mixing it with the tears that were sliding down his face. "But I will kill you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Laughing, she moved herself off the detectives lap and placed the bloody knife on the tray with the food. The warm blood now covered most of Carlton's leg and the pain was unbearable. This was the one time he wished that Liz would go ahead and drug him up again. If was as if she was reading his mind when she leaned down and began whispering in his ear. "As much as I loved you drugged up I think I like you in pain a whole lot better."

Her laughter filled the room entirely as she grabbed her things and the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Tears continued to fall from Carlton's eyes and the pain escalated higher. The only thing keeping him sane were thoughts of Shawn and the hope that he was out there looking for him before it was too late.

She continued to laughed she walked into the kitchen. The windows to the place were open allowing the current breeze to flow through. Liz pondered for a moment, wondering if she should let Elizabeth out. The young woman loved the place when she was a child before all the bad things happened and it would be nice for her to see her childhood vacation home. Liz quickly dismissed the thought, realizing that it could lead to problems.

Leaning against the counter, she stared out the window at the scene around her. The sun was currently shining brightly and the weather was quite fair; the perfect weather Liz called it. She was thankful that the current couple that owned the cabin were away for the summer on vacation. It gave her a great place to store Carlton's body until she was ready to dispose of it. Nobody would think to look for her out in the woods, hiding out in her father's cabin.

* * *

So there's that chapter. I don't know if Carlton's really allergic to mint, I just made it up. If it irritates you then I really don't care. Thanks for reading and please review or favorite it, I don't care just do something because it makes me very happy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hasta la vista

Baby,

Lady C

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Like I promised the next chapter of this story is now posted. The reviews from the last chapter were wonderful and I hope this chapter pleases the fans. After this chapter I won't post again until Monday if nothing goes wrong. Like last time this contains slash so if you don't like don't read and please don't bitch about how much you hate slash. If you hate it, don't read it. If you like it, review. Now for the disclaimer

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Me own Psych, and I thought I was crazy.  


* * *

  
**

**Now on to Chapter Five  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

They arrived back at the police department and Shawn was surprised to find his father standing in the hallway talking to Chief Vick. He had been so caught up in his search for Carlton that it never occurred to him to call his father and let him know what was going on. He knew that over the past few months the two men had grown close during their fishing trips. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for Carlton when Karen filled me in on what was going on." he replied, pointing his head at the woman. "Have you got a lead yet?" he asked concerned.

"We have a few," Shawn replied to both his father and the chief, "Jules is about to go check on the leads as we speak."

"Good work O'Hara," Karen smiled. "Have about you fill me in on everything you've got so far."

"Thank-you chief," Juliet replied as he and Gus followed the chief to her desk.

Shawn waited until the three of them were out of sight before he spoke to his father again. "Okay dad again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I came to see Detective Lassiter."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Shawn," Henry growled at his nosey son. "But if you must know I knew today was going to be a rough day for him and I wanted to do something nice for him, take him out for lunch for something to keep his mind off it."

"Why would today be rough for him, did something happen yesterday?"

"Not in particularly."

"Then how can a day be rough if nothing happened the day prior to it."

"And why exactly would you tell you anything about Lassiter's life to you. You know Shawn, if you put half as much interest-"

"Dad please, can you save the lecture for later and just tell me what was so bad about today. It could be important to the case."

"It's not the day Shawn, it's the date."

"What-"

"Shawn," Henry sighed, "You have no idea how much a cop builds up throughout the years, especially the deaths of the people you kill. It just so happens that thirteen years ago today Carlton killed his first person."

"He didn't tell me anything about today."

"Why would he Shawn. It's not as if you and Carlton are the best of friends," Henry mocked, "In fact, from what you tell me, he can barely tolerate you so I doubt you'd be the person he'd spill all his secrets too."

"_That's what you think_," Shawn thought as he stared his father, who currently had a smug look in his eyes. Shawn simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever dad, care to tell me about the case."

"From what I remember it was supposed to be a simple questioning down at the station."

"Who were they questioning?"

"A doctor-"

"Why were they questioning a doctor?"

"Shawn if you stop interrupting me I can finishing the damn story," Henry hissed. Shawn responded by imitating locking his lips. Henry frowned and sighed but continued on with her story. "Anyways they wanted to question the doctor about a string of murders that happened. Turned out that the three victims, all women, were patients of the doctor's."

"If that doesn't scream killer I don't know what does," Shawn mumbled only to have his father glare angrily at him. "Sorry please continue," he quickly apologized and tightly held his lips together.

"As I was saying, turns out the doctor was in fact the killer. When he realized that he was caught he grabbed his wife as a hostage and threatened to kill her if Carlton and his partner didn't let him go. Well of course they didn't give in to his demands and he made good on his promise, he stabbed his wife and Carlton shot him."

"He does know that he did the right thing right."

"Of course he realizes that Shawn, now, but killing a person isn't as easy as you think it is. There are emotional consequences that a person, especially a cop, must deal with afterward."

Shawn let the words sink in and wonder how many anniversaries Lassiter mourned of criminals and last souls that he lost over the years. "What was the name of this doctor."

"Um Gibson, David Gibson I think."

For some reason the last name seemed to stand out in the back of Shawn's mind. He didn't know why but that name sounded very familiar. "Wait a minute," Shawn thought as he looked back at his father. "Did they have any children?"

"Children Shawn, what does that have to do with anything about finding Carlton?"

"It has everything to do with finding Carlton. Don't you think it's more than a coincidence that Lassiter has gone missing the same day he killed some psycho doctor. I don't think so," Shawn explained to his father. The older man eye's suddenly widen and Shawn realized that his father knew where he was going with his theory. "So children, did the crazy doc have any."

"I think so, a boy and a girl."

"Remember the names,"

"Shawn it was so long ago but…I want to say that the boy's name was…um…Robert and the girl-"

_She laughed, not at the man but at his friends who were now rolling their eyes at him. Tucking back a stand of her red hair that was in her face, she finished picking up her things off the ground. With the help of Shawn, she was able to finish gathering her things back into her purse. _

Suddenly it all clicked and Shawn knew who had kidnapped his boyfriend. It he added together the events from today with yesterday events then the person they were looking for had been right in front of them the whole time. The pretty young red hair woman that "accidentally" bumped into him yesterday revealing her name. Only, it wasn't the name she gave but the name he saw her driver's license, "Elizabeth Gibson."

"Yeah that's it," Henry smiled, reaching out to pat Shawn on the back only to realize that Shawn was out of sight.

"Elizabeth Gibson," Shawn shouted out to everyone in the room causing everyone to look up at him in confusion.

"Shawn what are you talking about?"

"The powers that be have not only given me a vision of who has Lassie face but they have allowed me to see her in person. That girl we "bumped into" yesterday name is Elizabeth Gibson and she's behind everything.

"Detective O'Hara, I just got back the results on the license plate from the DMV. The car is registered to an Elizabeth Maria Gibson and it says here that she is currently living with her brother, a Robert Daniel Smith," a random officer proclaimed when he came into the room.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Shawn who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Don't look so shocked."

"This is good, really good," Juliet screeched, already making a play for the folder in Buzz's hand. "Her brother lives on 1640 Walnut Drive."

"That's a very fancy neighbor," Gus told everyone. "I know a few doctors that live there."

"Like father like son,"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later but right now we have to go and talk to the brother. The two of them probably are in on it together."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for. Let's go," Juliet shouted at everyone around her. She grabbed her keys from her desk and prepared to leave when Buzz tapped her on the shoulder. "Can this wait Buzz, it's almost one o'clock and I really have to go."

"I just wanted to give you print results that came back from the lab."

"Has anyone else seen them?"

"No, just the tech and you."

"I think we have our suspect but I'll look at them," Juliet replied, taking the folder out of Buzz's hand. She opened the folder, not expecting to find out anything interesting but quickly found that her theory was wrong. Closing the folder shut and tucking it under her arm, she walked over to Shawn and Gus where she suddenly grabbed the pineapple lover by the arm. She began dragging down the hall, ignoring his questions, and didn't stop until they were in one of the interrogations rooms.

* * *

Shawn slid down in the chair and looked up at Juliet with a confused look on his face. "In case you've forgotten Jules, there's a kidnapper on the loose with the department's head detective as-.

"Care to explain to me why the hell we found your fingerprints all throughout Carlton's house." she interrupted Shawn mid sentence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your prints Shawn, all throughout the Carlton's place. In the bathroom, kitchen, even in the bedroom," she sneered, sliding the folder to Shawn.

"How do you have my prints?"

"Don't worry about that, just worry about the fact that there is evidence of you being in that house recently."

"Okay Jules, I need you to calm down."

"Shawn now is not the time to be kidding around. What the hell is going on?"

"Fine, you wanna know what's going on, I'll tell you what's going on. Lassie-face and I are dating. There I said it, dating."

"That's the best you can do. I see someone's game is slipping if you expect me to believe that you and Carlton are dating," Juliet snickered. She stopped when she saw that Shawn was no longer smiling instead he had turned his attention the floor. "Oh my God you're serious. Since when?"

"Almost three months ago, after the Hobbs case."

"After he got shot."

"Yeah, a few days after that."

"Wait, you're the someone he's dating. I can't believe this."

"Look Jules now you know the dirty little secret about me and Lassie but you can't tell anyone. It would be tragic to his career and he-"

"Shawn now it's your turn to calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You're not."

"No I'm not," Juliet smiled, "If you and Carlton are dating then it's nobody's business but yours and it's not my place to say anything about it. The only thing I want to say is congratulations. If you guys make each other happy then I'm happy for you. "

Shawn let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and a smile graced his face once more. There was one more person he could count on to be there for him when the news finally spread. "This is so great Jules, you're in the club now," Shawn grinned, pulling the junior detective into a friendly hug.

Juliet laughed as she returned the gesture, "Great, do I have to pay dues?"

"A pineapple smoothie every now and then but that's all," he smirked and pulled out of the hug. The thought of Carlton returned back to his mind and he quickly returned to his serious mode. "Now I hate to rush you or anything but we have a brother to question and a Lassie to find. Come on now, no time to dawdle, there's a kidnapper on the loose."

* * *

He felt his body growing weak and knew it was because of the blood lost from the stab wound. The concept of time slowly seemed to become obsolete as he floated in and out of consciousness. Carlton wasn't sure of where he was anymore. His entire body ached and it hurt to move any part of it. It was as if he was living out on of his worse nightmares.

"It's good to see you're awake,"

So caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Liz walk in. He immediately became afraid, worried that Liz was coming back to finish the job. His body jerked when he felt something being pressed against his leg. The next thing he heard was the sound of his pants leg being ripped and before a soft cloth was pressed against his wound. Even the gentle touch of the cloth brought excruciating to his body.

"I'm sorry if this hurts. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Carlton couldn't see anything but he knew something was different about the voice. It sounded nothing like Liz instead it was a soft, friendlier, and if it was possible younger. Also, if Carlton didn't know any better he could swear it was southern. "Who are you?" he asked, wondering who else was in the kidnapping with Liz.

"My name's not important but stopping the bleeding in your leg is."

"Are you working with Liz, did the two of you plan this together or something?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"So what, you want to stop the bleeding because you don't want me to die on you. Why, so you can do that yourself?" Carlton snapped as he tried to move his leg away but was too weak to do so. "If you want me dead just do it already."

"I can't kill you because I'm Mary Beth not Liz." she hissed back, continuing to clean the wound and ignoring everything Carlton said. "I'm nothing like her."

"Really, please explain because from where I'm lying you two are in on this together."

"She's a vicious bitch. All she cares about is herself and has no moral standards. Liz will do anything she can to get her way and will destroy anyone who stands in her way. That's why Elizabeth could never have a normal life because Liz was always taking over."

And Carlton could tell that this Mary Beth person was different from Liz. There was concern in her voice, along with worry, and her touch was gentle. "So Liz controls all you, you and another woman named Elizabeth?" he asked, knowing it was the only way that someone of Mary Beth's nature would be in on the plotting of murdering a cop. Maybe they were all sisters and Liz was the oldest one.

"She tries to but sometimes I get out and then I'm in control. Sometimes it's only for a few hours but there have been occasions where I maintained control for a few days."

"_She must keep her hostage_," Lassiter thought to himself. "Why are you helping me. If Liz is as crazy as you say she is then why are you helping me."

"Because I don't want you to die, Liz does but I don't." Mary Beth finished dressing the wound and placed a folded towel underneath the officer's leg to keep it elevated. She did the best she could and the bleeding had stopped for now but that didn't mean it couldn't get infected. The only thing she could do was hope that the police would find him in time.

"Then call for help, let me go, and I promise you won't get in any trouble," Lassiter tried to plead with Mary Beth but something being stuffed in his ear stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking her temperature and making sure you don't have a fever. If you have a fever that could mean that you have an infection from Liz stabbing you, not to mention the lose of blood." The thermometer beeped and Mary Beth pulled it out to discover that Carlton did have a fever but only a slight one. Reaching over, she grabbed the bottle of pills sitting on the nightstand and shook two in her hands. "Here, take these."

He turned his head away at the feel of Mary Beth's hand close to his lips. For some reason he found himself trusting her but he had already been stabbed and drugged already and he didn't think his body was up for poisoning. "What are you giving me?" he asked quietly, still keeping his head turned away.

"I told you Detective Lassiter I'm not trying to kill you, I'm just trying to help and it's Motrin and it's safe." She didn't move her hand away as she waited for Carlton to open his mouth. Eventually he did and she placed the pills in his mouth, giving him some water to help him swallow.

"I'll come back to check on you in an hour if Liz stays away."

"Mary Beth think about my offer. I can help you if you let me."

"You can't help me Carlton, no one can." Gently, she caressed the side of his face before placing a small kiss on his cheek. She wanted to let the detective go but knew it wouldn't be long before Liz came back and took over. The only thing she could was pray that they would find him in time. "I'm sorry Carlton that I can't but don't give up hope."

Hope was the last thing on mind when it came to getting out of this ordeal alive. The only thing he hoped for was Shawn to realize that he needed him and find him before it was too late. "Can you at least tell me why I'm here," he asked softly before she had a chance to leave.

"Can you tell me why I'm being punished?"

"She's angry and she needs someone to take it out on. You're the perfect target."

"But why me, what did I do that was so wrong?"

"You killed our father detective," was all she said as she left out of the room before Liz had a chance to come back.

* * *

Yeah me I finally posted the chapter. I know some might be upset that I hurt Carly but at least Mary Beth is there to help him until he's found by Shawn and the gang. Thanks for reading drop a review if you want but only if you want to, I don't like forcing people to do things they don't want. Anyways, until next time

Work hard, play harder.

Lady C

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Well here you are folks, the next chapter to this story like I promised. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts that you've given to me this past month. They totally make my day and they encourage me to keep writing. Anyways like last time this contains slash so if you don't like don't read and please don't bitch about how much you hate slash. If you hate it, don't read it. If you like it, review. Now for the disclaimer

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I may have a weirdness level of 38 but I don't own Psych.  
**

**Now on to Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

The drive to Robert Smith's home seem to take forever but was actually a very short one seeing as how he only lived a few streets away. Still everyone, especially Shawn, was anxious about meeting the man that could have a clue to Lassiter's whereabouts. Soon the pulled up to the house they were looking for and all three of them got out of their vehicles.

Juliet knocked on the door forcefully and waited but it wasn't long before someone answered. A male with light blond hair, appearing to be in late in his late twenties answered it, looking awfully confused. From the photos on the DMV records they were staring at the man they needed to see. "Robert Smith my name's Detective O'Hara and this Mr. Spencer and Guster."

"Psychic detectives."

"And we're with the SBPD," she stated firmly, ignoring Shawn's outburst. "May I ask you a few questions?"

Robert Smith was a twenty-seven year old man who spent most of his day working as a social worker. After his parents died and his awful experiences in foster homes he decided to devote his life finding children the right homes. He never wanted anyone to go through what he'd been through. Being a man who had never been in trouble with the law he found it awkward that the police, along with two psychics, would be standing at his door in the middle of the afternoon. "Umm okay-"

Shawn patience chose to run out at that very moment and the next he knew he was pushing his way past Robert until he was completely in the house. "Okay the jig is up, where is he?" he said looking all around the room.

"I want to help the police I do but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Carlton Lassiter, does that name ring any bells."

"That's the name of the cop that killed my father."

"Ah ha, so you admit that you harbor feelings of resentment and hatred towards Detective Lassiter."

"What no, I have no idea what are you talking about."

"The detective we're talking about is missing and we think you and your sister had something to do with it," Gus stated before Juliet or Shawn could.

"Me, I haven't seen this Lassiter guy since I was twelve years old."

"We have a witness that places your sister and her car outside the detectives house two days straight," Juliet responded. "Do you have any idea why she would be there?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to my sister in six months, not since she moved out and took off. We may be siblings but we aren't that close; haven't been since our parents died."

"Why is that?"

"We were placed in foster care and were often in separate foster homes. It wasn't until she was twelve and I was sixteen that were adopted by the Smith's, the only family that wanted both of us."

"Were they good people?"

"The best," he smiled, "Why do you think I have their last name? If they were bad people I don't think I would still visit them two weekends out of the month."

"Is that why you and sister have different last names?"

"What is this Gus?" Shawn sniped, "A game of twenty questions."

"I'm just trying to get some background information on the suspect Shawn. It's what any good detective would do."

"Well how about we let the real detective ask the questions okay," Juliet snapped at both of them. "Back to Gus's question, is that why you and Elizabeth have different last names."

"Lizzie flat out refused to change her last name, said she didn't want to forget who her real parents were."

"But you on the other hand couldn't wait to get rid of it."

"Why would I want to keep the last name of a monster," Robert hissed bitterly, face flushed red with anger. "Not only did he kill three innocent women I watched him throw my little sister on the floor, knocking her unconscious before he viciously stabbed my mother. I wanted nothing to do with him or his name."

"So I take it that your sister didn't take well to the new living arrangement."

"I don't know what happened to Lizzie when she was in those foster homes, she never talked about it. All I know that we were together again she was different."

"Different how?"

"It was like she was bi-polar or something. One day she would be the sweet little sister I remember and other days, she would be a royal bitch. She wouldn't listen to anything Anna or Frank said, claimed she didn't have to since they weren't they real parents. They would fight constantly, living with her was a constant nightmare. Anna and Frank tried everything they could to change her, sending her to private school, counseling, nothing worked. Finally it ended when Lizzie moved out when she was eighteen. During that time I hardly heard from her."

"Then why would you let her live with you if she was such a horrible person to live with."

"Because no matter what she's still my sister, the only real family I have left and I wasn't going to turn my back on her."

"Well what happened to cause her to leave?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "In the beginning everything was great. For the first time since I was twelve we were actually brother and sister. Then like I said six months ago she told me that something was wrong with her."

"Something like what?" Juliet asked.

"She never said specifically. All she told me was that she was losing time and that something inside her didn't feel right. I came home from work one night to find her already gone."

"And you're telling me you have no idea where she went."

"She wouldn't tell me," Robert sighed, sitting down in the chair. "All she said was that she was sick and needed help, help I couldn't give her."

Shawn listened and scanned the room at the same time to see if he could find any clues that would suggest the man was lying. He was about to give up when he spotted a letter on the man's desk. It wasn't the letter that made him suspicious but how it was addressed. The envelope was address to Robert with the reason being about his sister and it was from a well known metal hospital. It was also postmarked three weeks ago, which meant that Robert was lying about something. Shawn decided it was time to stop messing around and call the man out on it. "I'm sorry Mr. Gibson but I just have to know, how many people do you know that live in Shady Oaks mental hospitals."

"Excuse me."

"Shawn what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how our good man here is telling a complete fabrication. Not only has he heard from his sister he knew exactly where she was. I just had a vision," he explained. "So if you don't want to land in jail for perjury I suggest you tell us everything and please, the truth this time will suffice."

He tried to look away but realize that it was too late. However Shawn found out about his sister wasn't nearly as bad as going to jail for perjury charges. He decided it was time he told the truth. "Okay, a few weeks ago I get this letter in the mail from a man named Dr. Martin telling me that my sister has checked herself out of the mental hospital but I swear, I didn't even know she was in one."

"Did you call and ask why she was even in this mental hospital?"

"I tried but the doctors told me they couldn't tell me anything, that they were protected under the patient-doctor confidentiality clause. I mean she's my sister, don't I have a right to know what's wrong with her."

"Under these circumstances you should Mr. Gibson but the law is the law," Jules remarked.

"Doesn't make it right, especially when a man's life hangs in the balance."

"No it doesn't," Shawn sighed defeated.

"I wish I could do more."

"Do you mind coming down to the station so I can take your statement. Maybe while you're there you can think of any possible places your sister could be."

Not sensing much of choice Robert nodded his head and began gathering his things while Gus, Shawn, and Juliet began walking outside.

"Shawn do you mind riding back with Gus," Juliet asked Shawn once when he made a play to get into the car. She was glad that they decided to take separate cars because she needed Robert to talk and he wouldn't do that around Gus or Shawn. "I want to talk to him alone."

"I need to be in the car with you so I can get a vision."

"You don't know if you're going to get one. You said so yourself that you don't get them on command, they just happen."

"Yeah so-"

"So I want to question Robert by myself. Who knows, maybe he'll let something slip and that will lead us to where his sister is hiding." She didn't even wait for an answer, she simply slipped her shades back on and got into the car.

* * *

"Ah come on," Shawn groaned as Juliet and Robert drove off and left the two of them alone. "This is Carlton's life at stake we're talking about, we need to act now."

"Shawn do you know how long it will take for a judge to give us a court order to read private files; the process alone could take hours."

"Which is why we need to move fast, we don't have hours. It's already close to three o'clock and he could be dead by now."

"Since you're such an eager beaver Shawn what do you suggest we do, go to Shady Oaks and while I use my job as a pharmaceutical representative to get us in you sneak into the doctor's office and steal Elizabeth's file."

"I was going to say charm one of the orderlies into spilling their guts but your plan sounds so much cooler."

"I was being sarcastic Shawn."

"I wasn't."

"It's illegal Shawn."

"What part of don't care don't you understand Gus. I'm doing whatever it takes to find Carlton, even if it means breaking a few laws."

Gus stood there hoping that Shawn would come to his senses and waited for the police to handle it but he knew Shawn like the back of his hand. And like the back of his hand he knew that Shawn would do anything he set his mind too, even if that meant breaking a few laws on the way there. Finally Gus sighed before getting into the car and closing the door.

Shawn smiled as he friend got into the car and quickly started the engine. "I'm going to make a man out of you yet Guster."

"Your father would be so proud Shawn, so proud."

"Why do I have a feeling you're being sarcastic?"

"Drive Shawn, just drive."

* * *

So they're off to break some laws. It wouldn't be Psych if Shawn and Gus didn't break a few laws to solve a case. Sorry for the lack of Lassiter in this chapter but don't work, he'll be back soon I promise. Anyways thanks for reading and if you liked this chapter please review. Who knows, if I get enough of them I might be so overjoyed that I post the next chapter early but I'm not making any promises. Have a great day everyone and remember

Don't do anything I wouldn't do,

Lady C

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Guess what, I'm posting a day early because I don't know if I'm going to be able to tomorrow. I have a very busy day planned for tomorrow so I decided that I rather post a day early then a day late. If you're upset that I'm off schedule then I apologize but if you're not anal then you probably won't care. Anyways we're close to the end so soon my story will be over and put to rest. Don't worry, I have more Psych stories up my sleeve so I won't leave the people hanging. Like I said before has slash so if you don't like it you might want to click the back button now. Alright, don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to keep reading. **

**Enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Psych is not owned by the likes of me no matter how bad I wish it was.  
**

**Now on to Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

Twenty minutes later the psychic duo found themselves outside the Shady Oaks mental hospital. The mental hospital was small and appeared to be a nice quiet facility.

Gus reached in the back seat of the car and grabbed a few pamphlets from the backseat as well as he coat. "So Shawn really, what's the plan?"

"You go in pretending you want to sell them drugs while I search the files."

"Shawn I thought that once we got here you would think of a less illegal way to get the information we need."

"Well guess what Guster, you thought wrong. The only thing on my mind is finding Carlton."

"Fine," Gus hissed as he put his jacket on, "But if you get caught Shawn you're going down alone."

"Like you'd let me go to jail by myself," Shawn smirked as the two of them got out of the car, "Please, even I don't see that happening and I'm psychic."  
"Shawn, for the last time you're not psychic. Never have been never will be."

"When it comes to you Gus I know everything."

"Let's just get this over with."

Shawn simply smiled as he followed Gus into the small hospital. Upon entering, they could tell that the place were for people who didn't want other people to know they were crazy. The lighting and furniture looked friendly and harbored a very warm atmosphere. It was the perfect place for a woman who had problems to go if she wanted to hide from the world.

Behind the desk sat young woman who was currently typing on her computer. She smiled when she saw the two of them enter and walk up to her. "Welcome to Shady Oaks Home for the Mentally Ill," she smiled a little to brightly, "Are you two in need of special care?"

"No ma'am we're not," Gus answered, "My name is Burton Guster and this is my personal assistant-"

"Akbar Shabazz," Shawn replied holding out his hand for the young lady to shake causing the young woman to blush. She wasted no time grabbing Shawn's hand and shake it softly. "May I just say that you have a very soft hand."

"I use moisturizer."

"It shows."

"I was hoping I could find a Dr. Martin," snapped Gus, hoping to break up the flirtatious couple in front of him. He couldn't believe how Shawn acted, especially in times of a crisis.

She immediately removed her hand from Shawn's and resumed her professionalism. Clearing her throat, she began typing on her computer before looking back up at Gus and Shawn again. "My I ask why,"

"I work for a local pharmaceutical company and as a part of my job I have to find new clients. On of the people that I work with said that this place was in need of a new representative and that Dr. Martin was the man I needed to talk to."

"I'm sorry but Dr. Martin is away at the moment and I don't know when he'll be back," the lady at the desk smiled, "But I can give him your information if you like-"

"Excuse me, hate to interrupt, but my bladder is about this close to exploding," Shawn lied, showing her exactly how badly he had to go. "Can you tell me where the bathrooms are in this place?"

"Well I'm not supposed to allow people who aren't patients use the restrooms-"

"I know you take your job very seriously, that's absolutely adorable but being a practical slave to this man means I have very few time for bathroom breaks. So please from one assistant to another, may I please use your powder room. I promise I won't tell a soul," Shawn flashed his infamous smile and waited for the young woman's response.

She blushed again, pointing into the direction of the bathroom, and turned her attention back to Gus. Shawn flashed her another smile and then to Gus before he rushed off to the bathroom. The bathroom thankfully was out of view from the woman at the desk so he wasn't seen when he bypassed the bathroom and went in search for the doctor's office.

Since the facilities wasn't that big it didn't take long for Shawn to find it. The huge sign on the door was a dead giveaway that Shawn had found the right door. Nervously, he reached out his hand to push the door open and was surprised the it wasn't even locked. Flipping on the light switch he could see the tall filing cabinet at the back of the room. Swiftly he walked over to it, cursing silently when he realized that it was locked.

Scanning the room, he saw that the desk drawer was slightly left open. He pulled it open further and silently rejoiced when he found a pair of keys inside. The drawers were labeled and in alphabetical order so finding Elizabeth's file would be easy. Opening the second draw, he quickly skimmed over the files until he found the one that he was looking for. Slowly he pulled it out so as not to mess anything up to read it. From what he could see Elizabeth suffered from many problems; problems that he couldn't even begin to understand.

Meanwhile Gus was still at the front desk waiting for Shawn to return. The receptionist, whose name turned out to be Taylor, stopped paying attention to him once Shawn was out of her sight. He cleared his throat in efforts of getting the young woman's attention but he failed tremendously. It was only when an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair walked through the door and stopped at the desk that the receptionist even looked up again.

"Oh Dr. Martin, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Taylor smiled when she looked up and saw the older gentleman at her desk.

"I forgot a file on my desk," he smiled back at Taylor. "I thought I'd get it before I went all the way home for the evening."

"Before I forget, this man is here to see you. Something about him working as a pharmaceutical representative and looking for some new clients."

The doctor smiled at Gus, reaching out his hand for Gus to shake. "Doctor Samuel Martin."  
"Burton Guster," Gus smiled back, letting the man's hand go. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Martin and I promise I will only take five minutes of your time-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Guster but I don't have time to talk to you, I have a prior engagement to attend to. Maybe if leave your card with Taylor I will call you as soon as I get a chance."

The doctor brushed past Gus before he could say anything else. As soon as the doctor was out of sight Gus flipped open his cell phone and called Shawn. If Shawn had found a way to get inside Samuel's office he was two seconds away from getting caught.

"Shawn please pick up," Gus pleaded as the phone rung for a second time. "I warned you Shawn, if you got caught you're going down on your own."

"Like you'd ever let that happen."

Gus turned around to find Shawn standing behind him with his stupid cocky grin on his face. "So nice of you to show up Shawn."  
"Ah Gus were you worried about me," grinned Shawn as the two of them left out of the building unnoticed by Taylor.

"You were almost caught." hissed Gus, unlocking the doors to the car.

"Almost doesn't count Gus or do you not remember the song."

"I remember the song well Shawn but it still doesn't dismiss the fact that you were almost caught."

"Look I found out what all I needed to about this Elizabeth chick."

"Well, what did you find out?"

"It was really hard to read because most of the papers were in short hand but it seems our dear Elizabeth suffers from DID, whatever that is and the names Liz and Mary-Beth kept popping up."

"DID also know as dissociative identity disorder previously known as multiple personality disorder. It's a psychological disorder in which a person develops two or more distinct different personalities. The disorder is usually brought on by childhood trauma and the different personalities are called alters," Gus replied mechanically as if he was reading a pamphlet on the disorder or something.  
"Seriously dude, could you be any geekier."

"You would know that Shawn if you pick up a book or read a medical journal every once in a while instead of the back of the cereal box you would these things."

"Hey, you have Medical Weekly and I have General Mills," Shawn smirked, "Anyways, back to the matter at hand, are you telling me that Elizabeth has different people living in her head. Like Cybil."

"Yes Shawn, exactly like Cybil."

"So you're saying that she's crazy, like crazy crazy."

Gus rolled his eyes at his best but idiotic friend, "What's makes you say that, the fact that we just left the mental hospital or the fact that she has DID?" Gus responded sarcastically, getting into the car.

"Jeesh dude no need to be nasty, just making sure."

"Whatever Shawn just get in car."

Shawn didn't say anything as he slid into the car beside Gus. The had a police station to get to.

* * *

I know, no Lassiter in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will include him. I just wanted to add more back to this story. Now you know what's wrong with Elizabeth and have a clue to as to who Mary Beth is. If you want to make sure you made the right guess you have to read the next chapter which will be up later this week. Scout's honor. Anyways keep moving

Unless you come to a stop sign,

Lady C

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story. I was going to post earlier last week but I was so busy that I forgot. At least I remembered to post today because if I hadn't I think I would have some very angry readers. And also for you lovely readers you finally get you some Lassiter action, well not really action but I can't tell you what's going to happen. You just have to read and find out. Anyway like stated previously this story contains slash, if you don't like it you might want to click the backspace button now. Alright, don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to keep reading. **

**Enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Psych nor it's characters are not mine, I swear.  
**

**Now on to Chapter Eight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

* * *

He'd fallen asleep again so he never heard the door open or feel the hands of someone taking the blindfold off his eyes or the cuffs from his wrist.

"Carlton please wake up."

He heard the soft whispers of pleading in his ears causing his eyes to flutter open allowing him to see his surroundings for the first time." As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see that he was in what appeared to be a small bedroom. Carlton's wrist were no longer cuffed to the bed and dangled freely by his side. His wrist were sore and raw from the previous tugging by him only exceeded by the numbing pain in his leg.  
"Liz," he slurred as the woman began lifting his body up from the bed. Long red hair covered his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For the first time he could see exactly who was trying to save his life.

"No it's me, Mary Beth."

"Mary Beth," he whispered again at the red head. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get you to the hospital," she replied, "You've lost too much blood and your temperature is spiking. If I don't get you out of here you'll die. I can't let that happen."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I thought we already established that," she laughed lightly as she finally lifted him from the bed only to fall to the floor.

Carlton yelled out in pain as he crumbled to the floor, falling on his injured leg. Mary Beth was immediately at side trying to help him up again. "I can't do this-" he whimpered as the pain ripped through his body.

"Come on Carlton, all we have to do is make it to the car and you don't have to do anything else."

"I don't-"

Mary Beth was desperate. If she didn't get Carlton to the hospital soon he would die. She could not let that happen so she said the one name that she knew would help. "Shawn."

"Shawn's here," Carlton asked hopefully.

"No but he will be soon and he's going to be really sad if you don't fight to live. So you have to fight Carlton, please."

"I'm trying but it…everything hurts."

"That's why we have to go somewhere where someone can help you. If not for me or yourself, do it for Shawn. Fight for him."

The words of encouragement were exactly what Carlton needed as he forced his mind to block out the pain and stand up. He wobbled to the side for a few moments before balancing himself up against Mary.

Mary smiled as her and Carlton slowly limped out of the room and closer to the door. They hadn't been able to get very far, just to the living room when Carlton felt weak again and fell into the chair beside him. She frowned not knowing if she was going to be able to get him to the hospital. As luck would have it she remembered there was a land line phone in the kitchen. "Stay here and keep your eyes open, please," she demanded as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Picking up the phone, she was glad to hear the dial tone but realized she didn't know who to call. Since Liz was the one in control most of the time, Mary didn't know the number to anyone who could help her. Frantically, she dialed the number 411, remembering that it gave her information.

"Can I please have the number for the Psych Agency?" If any could help her it would be Shawn. As the operator spoke the numbers to her she quickly wrote them and immediately hung up the phone to call the building. She was glad when no one answered and her call was forwarding to what she hopefully thought it would be Shawn's cell. The phone didn't ring twice before a male answered the phone.

_"You reached Shawn Spencer but I can't talk right now so if-"_

"Shawn I need your help."

_"I'm sorry do I know you."_

"No but-"

_"Who is this?"_

"My name's Mary Beth and I know where Carlton is."

She could almost see Shawn drop the phone at her declaration. It took a few moments for the man to regain his composure . _"Where is he?"_ he asked the young woman calmly.

"He's with me," she answered back, looking back at the sofa to see the detective's eyes closed. "I'm so sorry Shawn."

_"Are you Elizabeth's alter?"_

"Yes, how did you know?"

_"Doesn't matter how I know,"_ Shawn replied. _"Where are you?"_

"I think we're at a cabin a place that Elizabeth used to go when she was younger with her father. It's where she feels the safest."

_"Where is that?"_

"I don't know, Liz does but please, you have to hurry he's bleeding."

_"What did you do to him?"_

"I didn't do anything, Liz did." she cried because of Shawn's anger. "She stabbed him…in the leg… and he's bleeding badly."

_"Oh my God, oh my God. Please, you have to tell me where are you?"_

Mary Beth opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Her head began to spin as the room started to go black. The phone dropped to the floor, making a loud noise as he fell and causing Carlton to open his eyes.

"Mary Beth is that you?" the officer slurred as he pushed himself up. The throb in his leg continued to grow but he was able to push him up off the sofa. The red head woman smiled as she picked the phone up off the floor and held it out to him. Carlton could hear someone yelling through the phone and instantly knew who the voice belonged to. "Shawn-" he tried to yell out but was too weak to do so.

The woman continued to smile, placing the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry Shawn I must have dialed the wrong number."

_"Liz."_

She laughed at the way he spat out her name. Maybe the young man was really psychic since he knew about Elizabeth and her. "So I see you have been checking up on me. Don't worry, I promise to bury Carlton's body somewhere where you'll never find it. Well, hopefully one day you will." She didn't wait for a response, instead she hung the phone back on the hook and turned back to Carlton. Her grin widen at the look on Carlton's face when the man realized that his salvation was once again locked away.

"Liz."

"You know I'm not surprised Mary Beth came out and tried to rescue you; that's just the type of person she is also sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. No matter, she's back where she belongs and you're on your way to someplace nice." Smiling, she walked back into the living room and back into a back room. She came out a few seconds later with a wheelbarrow in her hands and a black bag. Seeing the contraption, Carlton knew how that small woman got him out of his home.

"Where are you taking me?"

"No need to worry you're pretty little head detective."

"Tell me now," Carlton hissed as he tried to move backwards but it didn't work.

"I don't think you're in a place to be making demands," Liz growled back, grabbing Carlton by the collar of his shirt and swirling him around. It was easy since the man was injured for her to throw him into the metal object. He cried out in pain as he fell causing Liz to laugh at his discomfort. "Now to get you out of here and bury you somewhere nice."

The push knocked the wind out of Carlton and the power to fight left his body. He closed his eyes and quickly came to the terms that he was about to die as Liz wheeled him out of the small cabin. The last thoughts that flooded his mind were images of him and Shawn together. That was all he needed to die happy.

* * *

Please don't hurt me, I love Carlton just as much as you do but I warned you that this was Lassiter angst so it isn't my fault. Not really sure if you can push someone around in a wheelbarrow but I saw it in a movie once so I assume that it can be done. It not then just pretend it can so it won't upset the flow of the story. The next chapter will be up before you know it and thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this story only has ten reviews but there are so many story alerts that I've lost count. I don't write for the reviews although they do send a wide smile to my face. Anyways I gotta go so I'll chat to everyone later and remember, be cool-

Like the other side of the pillow

Lady C

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: It's Monday which means that it's posting time. Hope everyone wasn't too scared that I wasn't going to post today because alas, I have. I can't believe this story is almost over. It feels like just yesterday I posted it and now, boom, it's on the next to the final chapter. For all those people out there who read this, don't worry, there is many more Shassie fics in my future so I promise to be back with a new story. I don't know when that will be but I promise there will be one. Well enough of me jabbering, onward with the chapter. Anyway like stated previously this story contains slash, if you don't like it you might want to click the backspace button now. Alright, don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to keep reading. **

**Enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Psych then I'll have what you're smoking. To the young readers this is not an ad for any sort of recreational drug use, I was just trying to be funny ;)  
**

**Now on to Chapter Nine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Shawn hands clutched the seat tighter as the car speed faster down the road. His mind wanted to drown out the sound of sirens that trailed behind him so horrible thoughts could fill his head. All he could think about was not making it in time and Carlton being dead. No matter how hard he tried to block the horrific images from his mind he couldn't, instead, he focused on the sound of the sirens to drown out his thoughts. Silently he whispered prayers of hope out to whoever was listen, asking them to return Carlton to him safe and sound.

_Flashback_

_"Dammit," Shawn shouted as he threw his cell phone across the room. "It wasn't long enough was it?" he asked the cop trying to trace the call. The officer sadly shook his head no as he shut the machine off. "Dammit," Shawn swore again as he fell into the nearest chair._

_  
"Shawn man don't worry."_

_  
"He's dying Gus, what part of that did you not understand? Liz won't stop until he's dead."_

_  
"You're not getting anything at all."_

_  
"No Jules I am not. All I know is that he has to be somewhere near the woods, that's where a cabin would probably be."_

_  
"I know where he is."_

_  
Everyone turned to see Robert staring out the window. Ever since he arrived at the police station he'd been nothing but helping, doing whatever he could to help. He was quiet that everyone seemed to forget he was there._

_  
Shawn was the first one by Robert's side and spun him around to face him. "You do."_

_  
"I think I do. When I was younger my dad used to take the family to a cabin in the woods every summer. Elizabeth loved the place, her and dad would go off for hours just the two of them."_

_  
"Do you remember where it is?" Juliet asked, keys already in hand._

_  
"Yeah, I think I do."_

_  
"You think, you need to be pretty damn sure, a man's life is at stake."_

_  
"I was up there a few years ago when I sold it to this elderly couple. It's vague in my mind but I really think I know where he is."_

_  
"How long will it take to get there?" Gus asked._

_  
"It would take us around forty-five minutes to an hour to get there depending on traffic."_

_  
"We're cops, we can get there in twenty," Juliet said excitedly. _

_  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go."_

_  
"Shawn you can't-"_

_  
"I'm going Jules, nothing you can say will stop me."_

_  
She sighed but knew that there wasn't anything she could do. Shawn was resourceful and would find some way to follow them. "Alright," she growled, "But you will do exactly as I say. If anything happened to you Carlton would never forgive me."_

_  
"I'll do everything you tell me to I swear."_

_  
"You better Shawn or I swear to God you won't like what I do to you."_

_  
He smiled in response and along with Gus followed the detective and officers out of station. _

Quickly he was brought to the present as the scenery around him changed. No longer were there stores and traffic surrounded them but trees as far as the eye could see. Each second that passed brought Shawn closer to Carlton.

* * *

Carlton lost all track of time as Liz kept pushed him to an unknown destination. The pain in his leg became obsolete as it began to go numb. The blood lose was starting to affect his body and he was finding it hard to say awake. Suddenly the wheelbarrow came to a halt and Carlton found his body thrown to the ground. Rolling over he could see there was a small lake behind him letting him realize what Liz's plan was.

"Carlton, don't tell me you started without me," she smirked, pushing the wheelbarrow out her way. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Lassiter's gun. She made sure the gun was cocked before and pointed it directly at him. "After all I want to have some fun too."

"You won't get away with this," he breathed heavily as he tried to push himself up. "You won't."

"I don't care about what happens to me, don't you see that. I don't exist without her and you destroyed her the day you took her father away."

"If you want to kill me fine but at least tell me who I'm being punished for."

"The first man you ever killed detective, David Gibson."

The name alone made Lassiter's body tremble. It was the reason why he couldn't sleep, a day he would always remember, the first time he ever had to fire a gun at someone resulting in their death. He hated himself for a long time after that day; even when people told him he did the right thing it didn't help make him feel any better. All he wanted to do was forget that day ever happened but Liz was hell bent on making sure he wouldn't. "I'm sorry for what happened but I did what I had to do."

"You're sorry," Liz cried, accidentally pulling the trigger because her hands were trembling. She missed by a narrow margin and returned her finger back to the trigger. "Do you know what she went through after her parents were killed? How many foster homes that treated her like dirt all because some rookie cop get trigger happy? You destroyed her life Detective Lassiter and you don't care."

"I destroyed nothing," Carlton hissed as he continued to push his body up from the ground. "Her father did it, he murdered those women including her mother not me. I was protecting her."

"Liar."

"Elizabeth knows I'm not lying. Her father was an evil man and I did what I had to do in order to keep him from hurting her. He threw her, you, to the ground rendering you unconscious. That scar you have Elizabeth was caused by him, not me.

"Stop saying her name, you don't have that right to call her by her name."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth for what those horrible people did to you," Carlton continued finally standing up the best he could. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother but I tried, I really did. Maybe if I had you wouldn't have ended up this way but I didn't and for that I'm sorry. I don't know how many time I can say it but you can't let her do this. This is your life Elizabeth, it's time for you to take control again."

"Shut-up."

"Elizabeth listen to me."

"I'm warning you."

"Elizabeth please, don't become like your father."

The gun quivered in her hand as her hand pressed against the trigger, the pounding in her head became louder as her heart raced inside in her chest. All the waiting, planning, anticipation leading up to this moment was in her grasp and she couldn't wait to take it.

Carlton watched as the young woman raised the gun and pointed it directly at his chest. His breaths became quicker as he prepared his body for the bullet impact. After what felt like hours a loud bang rang out in air and Carlton found himself falling to the ground.

* * *

_Ten minutes before._

The police cars pulled up and surrounded the cabin in the woods. Parked beside it was the car they were looking for but there wasn't anyone inside it. Shawn got out of the car he was in and rushed inside the cabin with the rest of the officers to see Carlton was no where to be found. He immediately noticed the blood on the carpet and chair and the trail of it coming from the back room.  
"This must be Lassiter's blood," Gus replied as he stared at the blood on the carpet.

"These look like wheel tracks, that must be how she got him out of the house."

"Maybe she's pushing him in something," Juliet suggested, looking down at the carpet herself.

"It's all clear detective O'Hara," a random officer replied as he came out from the hallway.

"Thanks," Juliet sighed, looking over at Shawn to find him staring off at someone else.

Shawn looked over to Robert who was standing in the corner with his eyes closed. He could see the small tears that were starting to fall down his face and immediately felt sorry for the young man. He could see all Robert wanted to do was forget about his life but something kept dragging him back in. "Robert-"

"It's like a dream that I can never wake up from," Robert whispered, keeping his eyes closed. "It's like, the more I try the more my father finds some way of making my life a living hell."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, I truly am."

"I guess I better-"

"The lake," Robert said out of the blue looking at Shawn.

"What-"

"The lake," he said again. "It's was one of Lizzie's favorite places to go when we came here. She loves swimming."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so, it's vague but I remember."

Shawn grabbed Robert by the arm and dragged him over to Juliet. "He knows where Elizabeth is."

"Really you do," Juliet replied excitedly. "Where?"

"There's a lake not to far from here, I think that's where my sister might be."

"Good, this is good," Juliet smiled. "Now listen up, I want everyone available officer out there following Mr. Smith and searching for Lassiter. Under no circumstances will you leave Mr. Smith unprotected is that clear. I'm warning you to be careful, consider the suspect armed and very dangerous. Because of her condition you may not know who you're dealing with."

Every officer nodded and made their way out of the house leaving Shawn, Gus, and Juliet with a few other people in the cabin. "Jules-"

"We're going to find him Shawn I promise," she half smiled as she rubbed his arm. Suddenly a piercing sound echoed throughout the cabin and caused everyone to jump.

Shawn didn't wait for Juliet to say anything before he shot out of the cabin and in the direction of the gunshot. Having no choice Gus and Juliet followed him into the woods.

He didn't know where he was going but he followed the sound the best he could. Running as fast as he could through the trees, he did the best he could to keep himself from falling. Silently, he prayed to anyone was listening for Carlton's safe return while he ignored the cries from Gus and Juliet behind him. He continued to run as his heart pounded in his chest and his eardrums. Shawn soon found that same heart sinking when he heard the sound of a second gunshot fill the wooded area

* * *

Oh dear God, what have I done. I'm so sorry to leave you on such a big cliff hanger but I didn't know what else to do. Okay I did but for my other stories I am known as the Queen of cliff hangers so I decided to do one for this story. Please don't hate me or hurt me, I love Carlton just as much as you do but keep in mind that you were warned there would be angst. I know you'll all wondering if he will be all right but you just have to wait next chapter to find out. It's only for a week, it's not even that long. Anyways if you liked this chapter or this story in general you can leave a review. If you don't then that's fine, I promise to keep on living unless I die then I guess I wouldn't be alive anymore...right. Until next time dear sirs and madams-

Chase your dreams and follow your hearts,

Lady C

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Monday again and it's time to post my last chapter. I would like to take time out to say Thank-you to everyone that reviewed and put this story in their favorites and also naming me as one their favorite authors. I had fun writing this story and I am very happy to know that others out there appreciated it. Don't worry, the Psych fandom hasn't seen the last of me but for today and the rest of the week you have. Not to hold you up any longer I'm going to remind you that this is a slash story so if you don't like backspace now.  
**

**Enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Psych then I'll have what you're drinking. To the young readers this is not an ad for underage alcohol consumption.  
**

**Now on to Chapter Ten.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

The first sounds the detective heard were small beeping noises. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open as he took in a slow deep but painful breath. He quickly closed them again when the bright sunlight in the room stung them. After a few moments passed he opened his eyes to found himself in a white sterile room. Soon he realized that he was inside of a hospital room.

Using one hand, he reached down and touched his leg. No longer was it bleeding but wrapped and tied properly allowing Lassiter was feeling minimal pain. That and probably the drugs he was on gave him the affect of no pain. Looking over, he finally saw the clump of messy hair currently covering his other hand. Reaching over, he touched the clump and realized that it was none other than Shawn Spencer asleep on his arm.

"Shawn, is that you?" Carlton whispered hoarsely as he gently shook the body of the person lying on his hand.

The scruffy man opened his eyes, startled to see who was calling him. He was surprised but delighted to see Carlton was awake. "Lassie," he stuttered, sitting up. "You're awake, thank God."

Lassiter noticed the stubble covering the lower half of Shawn's face. His hair was everywhere, his cloths were rumpled, and his eyes were sunken in. To Carlton it seemed like Shawn had ages twice his age. "You okay."

"Typical Lassie," Shawn laughed, sliding the chair over and running his fingers through Carlton's unprocessed hair. "Looking out for others when he's the one in pain. Just like the Hobbs case."

Carlton rolled his eyes but smiled at Shawn, "Exactly like the Hobbs case only this time I was stabbed by some crazy woman instead of being grazed by a drug dealer. Speaking of a crazy woman where's Elizabeth. The last thing I remember is her bleeding and falling into my arms."

"She's fine, she's down in the psych ward until she can be shipped off back to Shady Oaks. The officer only shot her in the arm and she didn't need any surgery or anything so she's fine, unfortunately."

"Shawn-"

"No, don't give me that look. She deserves more for what she did to you."  
Lassiter could feel Shawn's anger radiating through him and grabbed his free hand in hopes to calm him down. "She's sick Shawn, she just needs some help."

"Well I guess that makes it okay then," Shawn scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I guess her kidnapping and trying to kill you is viable since she's mentally ill."

"Yes Shawn it does. The real Elizabeth wasn't in control of her own mind; it wasn't her fault. I can't hate her for that and neither should you."

"I can't forgive her for what she did, I won't. Just the thought of losing you because of her, I-"

"You don't have to worry Shawn, I'm fine," Lassiter replied as he tightened his grip on Shawn's hand to let the younger man how fine he was.

"I know, it's just-"

"Let's just change the subject shall we."

"Fine Carly, what do you want to talk about then?"

"How long have I been here, you know, in the hospital?"

"Three days."

"Three days, you've got to be kidding me."

"The stab wound was really deep and you needed surgery to close it up but you lost so much blood that you needed a lot of transfusions," Shawn whispered thinking back to three days ago when they were finally able to bring Carlton to the hospital. He refused to leave the man's side, not caring what the people in the department thought as long as he was there when Carlton woke up. "It was too much for your body to take and you ended up going into a coma."

"A coma," Carlton whispered shocked. He couldn't believe that a deep stab wound would give way to a coma. "That's unbelievable."

Shawn stared at Carlton and rolled his eyes at. Only a cop could take a serious life-threatening situation and down play it. "It's a miracle that you didn't slice an artery or vein. It's a relief that you will only have to be off your leg for a few weeks before you're good as new and going after the bad guys again. Although I highly doubt Karen will let you off the hook that easily."

"I guess I'm going to be on desk duty for a while."

"You bet your detective ass you are, especially if I have something to say about it."

Carlton smiled and grabbed Shawn by the back of his head, pulling him close. Shawn caught the hint and captured the injured detective's lips with his own, kissing him passionately for the first time in four days.

"Whoa, slow down will ya. The man is injured you know not to mention the fact he just woke up."

Shawn pulled away and frowned when he noticed Gus and Juliet come into the room, Juliet carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a huge Get Well Soon card. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Bad Timing."

"You're one to talk Shawn," Gus intervened, closing the door. "If I recall correctly you have interrupted me on numerous dates."

"Dude, that's because I knew that they weren't the one for you."

"You didn't even know them Shawn."

"I don't need to, I'm psychic duh."

Gus frowned while every one in the room snickered at him. "It's not funny."

"It's pretty funny," Juliet laughed, sitting the flowers down on the night table. "Glad to see you're finally awake Carlton."

"It's good to finally be awake."

"Hell yeah it is. So Lassiter, are you ready to get back to work."

"You know I am O'Hara but apparently I've been put on desk duty," Lassiter replied as he pointed down at his leg. "Obviously they think I need it."

"Don't worry, you'll be back chasing down the bad guys again in no time."

"God I hope so. I don't know how I'll be able to survive bed rest or desk duty."

"Don't worry, Nurse Spencer will take very good care of you."

"Spencer not in front of Guster and O'Hara," Lassiter hissed at Shawn causing the two to laugh.

"It's not like we don't already know," Juliet smirked, "And if we didn't Shawn shoving his tongue down your throat when we walked in was a pretty dead give away."

"Sorry about that."

"So O'Hara did you find out, did blabbermouth here tell you?"

"Actually his fingerprints all over your place tipped me off. Next time you become victim to a kidnapping you might want to take the time to dust and get rid of fingerprints if you don't want people knowing about."

"I'll keep that in mind," Carlton smirked.

"I hate to break up this lovely conversation but have either of you called a doctor, you know to let him know that Lassiter's awake," Gus asked.

"It must have slipped my mind," Shawn shrugged innocently as he pressed the button on the side of the bed to alert the doctor.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Carlton Lassiter opened the door to his home and walked inside. Two weeks passed since the incident and Carlton was finally getting back into the groove of things. Luckily for him the stab didn't cause any permanent damage so he wasn't in any need of physical therapy, just ordered to take it slow. He was also granted permission to go back to work but only after he had a few sessions with the department's psychiatrist to make sure he was mentally stable to do so. He was but since his leg wasn't fully healed he was put on desk duty just like he thought he would be. It was boring but at least he was still working his job.

Throwing his keys on the table, he slowly walked to his bedroom. There, he found Shawn already in bed, lights on, reading the back of the cereal in the doorway. "Hey you're home."

"Yes I'm home; what are you doing here?"

"You say that like you don't want me here."

"Shut up Spencer of course I want you here," Carlton growled, loosening his tie. "I just want to know why you figure you have to be here."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Don't lie to me Spencer,"

"Okay," Shawn sighed as he placed the cereal box down on the nightstand. "I'm scared to leave because I'm afraid that something will happen to you. There I said it."

Carlton sighed himself and sat down on the bed beside Shawn. He still couldn't believe that he found someone to care about him as much as Shawn did. It scared a small part of him but the love he felt for Shawn outweighed the fear. Deep down he knew that he would whatever he could to make sure Shawn knew how he felt about him, that he was completely in love with him. "Shawn."

"Yeah Lassie-face, something on your mind."

"Yeah there is. You don't have to be afraid to leave me, I'm going to be fine."

"Tell that to the voices inside my head that drive me crazy with all the thoughts of you getting hurt."

"It's my job, I know the risks that are involved and I'm okay with it," Carlton whispered, looking down at his hands. "I need you to be okay with them too or else, this isn't going to work."

"I grew up with a cop so I am okay with what you do but it still doesn't make it less scary to know there are people out there who deliberately want to hurt you," replied Shawn. "But that doesn't matter because I am determined to make this work."

Carlton smiled and reached over to grab one of Shawn's free and closest hand. "Look Shawn, I know we've only been together for a couple of months but we've been through a lot already and I just want you to know how I feel."

Shawn felt his body tense as he turned around to face Carlton, "Oh really, how do you feel?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you," Carlton blurted out quickly as he turned his face away from Shawn. "I just thought you should know."

Shawn heart leaped out of his chest at the confession. He never thought Carlton would be the first to say it but he was and it was nice to hear. Reaching out, he grabbed Carlton's chin and forced the older man to face him "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you."

"Really."

"Really," he admitted again. "But you don't have to say it back if you don't want too. It's not mandatory or anything I just-"  
Shawn cut off Carlton's babbling with his lips and pulled into a kiss. Carlton responded immediately and lost all tension in his body. Lying back on the bed, he pulled Shawn's body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The two stayed like that for a small amount of time before they pulled away breathless.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" Shawn grinned trying to catch his breath.

"I can take it from that kiss that you feel the same way."

"Of course I do I just didn't know how to say or when. I didn't want to be the first one to say it and then have you break it off with me because we're moving to fast. I wanted it to be special since you would be the first person I'd ever say it to beside Gus, or my mom, or my dad but only when I'm extremely pissed or drunk or both."

"Aren't I the special one," Lassiter smirked the bottom of Shawn's lips and coercing him into another kiss.

"You're freaking fantastic not to mention awesome, incredible, and amazing and those are the reasons I love you."

The words rang inside Carlton's head and left his mind reeling. It had been a long time since anyone uttered those words to him and actually meant them. Never before had three little words made Carlton felt so good into his entire life and he was happy that Shawn was saying them. So much that he wanted, no needed to hear the same words over. "Say it again," he pleaded.

"The you're fantastic part or the I love you part."

"The I love you part."

"Oh I love you," Shawn smiled again and whispered in Carlton's ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Of course you do, I mean have you seen me lately. I'd totally do me if I were you."

"Dammit Spencer, when are you not a smartass."

"When you're screwing me into the mattress a good answer for you."

"No because it would be a lie but I'll take it," Carlton smiled, grinding his hips against Shawn's. He quickly grabbed the back of Shawn's head and pulled him into another mind blowing kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. As usual the taste of pineapples filled Carlton's mouth as it transferred from Shawn's. He continued to move the lower part of his body against Shawn's and found himself hard instantly.

Shawn felt it too and soon found himself hard as well as he pushed his body down on Carlton's. He knew exactly where the foreplay would lead and immediately thought about his partner's injury. "Carlton wait, what about you're leg?" Shawn gasped as another jolt of pleasure soared through him.

"Shawn you ask me this every time."

"I know, I just want to be careful."

"Spencer if I'm in pain I'll let you know," Carlton growled, pulling off Shawn's shirt. "Until then please shut up."

"Whatever you say Junior Detective Lassiter."

"You're so going to pay for that Spencer."

Shawn laughed as he returned the favor and removed Carlton's clothes piece by piece. "That's what I was hoping for," he giggled before kissing Lassiter again as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a few things. Something was telling him that he was in for a very long night with one very hot tempered but sexy Carlton Lassiter.

* * *

Now it's officially over. Once again thanks to all those who stuck by me with this story and I hope you'll look forward to more that I have in store. I don't have much to say except thanks again so until the next story-

Chase your dreams and follow your hearts,

Lady C

* * *


End file.
